


Sabriel Smut

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Smut, again i am sorry, and i havent slept, it was neens!, its 5 in the moring, this was not my doing, this was not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neen's Prompt</p><p>(Gabriel going into Sam's dreams and teasing him with the promise of sex but leaving before it happens and like Sam has to keep doing hunts and shit, knowing that as soon as he goes to sleep he’ll dream about Gabriel but he has no idea that its Gabriel doing it, and Sam and Dean get put on a hunt with some angelic bullshit or something and Sam eventually finds out that its Gabriel and starts to tease him and maybe smut?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neen).



> I am ashamed of myself, it got worse and worse as the night progressed,
> 
> NEEN! I'm taking it down once you've read it

The dreams started a week ago and Sam just brushed them off, Sam wouldn’t have minded them so much, if he could at least get some pleasure from them but no, it was all teasing. The dreams were becoming a kind of curse and starting to aggravate him, it would aggravate you too if you woke up every morning hard as a rock and not having enough time to get yourself off because your bossy older brother wanted to get on the road. Sam had no idea what had started them or what would stop them, all he knew was that he had been extremely frustrated all week and he still was. Normally all the dreams were similar, the man with no face and a nice body would have Sam on the bed of whatever motel they were staying in, unable to move while the mystery man did his thing, it started with simple kisses, which switched to nips, bites and hair pulling, and just as Sam was about to be ‘relived’ the man would get himself off then disappear into thin air leaving Sam painfully hard.

Sam and Dean had just finished a normal hunt, they had just finished clearing out a vampire nest and they were both clearly exhausted, Dean hadn’t been sleeping that well and it was starting to show with the bags under his eyes, so the brothers retired for an early night at the motel they were staying at before they switched towns, lord knows Dean needed the rest and Sam was hoping that maybe, just maybe the short faceless man will leave him alone for one night.

Of course Sam was in over his head, the faceless man hadn’t left him alone any other time he begged so why would tonight be any different.

In his dream, Dean was sleeping peacefully beside him, which was strange because the man normally never put Dean in the room. It started like any other dream, Sam tried to move and he couldn’t, the man slowly started to stalk towards Sam’s bed, crawling onto the bottom of the bed and crawling up and over Sam’s body, so he was hovering over Sam, all Sam could do was look up at the blank face. The man leaned down and slowly started to kiss Sam, after the first few dream Sam finally gave in and started to kiss back, which was what he was doing now, the man leaned down to Sam ear and nibbled on his earlobe causing a moan to slip form Sam's lips.

“Ah, quiet now Sam, don’t want to wake up that brother of yours” the awfully familiar voice whispered in his ear. 

This caused a quieter moan to escape from Sam as the man kissed along Sam's jaw line while unbuttoning his clothes, Sam was able to lift his arms to help the man take off Sam's grey V neck, but then they were immobile again once it was off. The mystery man started to kiss down Sam's chest and no matter how hard Sam tried he couldn’t keep quiet, it was like the man knew exactly were to kiss, lick and suck to make Sam weak at the knees, and damn, the man was good at making Sam's knees weak. Once he got down to Sam's boxers, Sam was already semi-hard, his back arched when the man started palming Sam through his boxers and when Sam was just getting close, he heard the faceless man moan and left something wet and warm slip down his leg, and when Sam looked up the man was gone.

“God damn it!” Sam growled out, he rolled out of bed and checked the alarm, 5am, Sam was horny, tired and pissed off, so he stormed into the bathroom and decided on a cold shower to wake himself up and them a warm shower to get himself off.

But of course, with Dean, that wasn’t going to happen either, after the cold awakening Dean just had to go and start banging on the door, saying he had found a case, and that he needed a piss and if Sam didn’t get his over grown ass out of the bathroom Dean was going to break the door down.

Sam knew better than to ignore a cranky Dean, even worse a cranky, hungry, probably still tired Dean, so he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, going yet another day without pleasure, 

‘This is going to kill me’ Sam thought bitterly as the towel rubbed against his sore cock.

Once Sam opened the door Dean pushed passed him and slammed the door, Sam just rolled his eyes and decided to get changed. Sam had just given up on the idea of ever getting any form of release. 

Once Sam and Dean had packed up their things and gotten ready to flee the town, they decided on getting something to eat at a local diner before heading off. Dean pulled out a few sheets of paper and set them on the table as he picked up his burger.

“Really Dean? A bacon cheeseburger for breakfast?” Sam sighed as he took the pages from Dean's side of the table.

“Yea, well its better than that rabbit food you force down” Dean fired back, taking a huge bite from his burger as Sam rolled his eyes.

“it’s called being healthy and actually looking after myself” this time it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes as Sam took a bite of his apple and scanned over the papers, “So, angel kills? Isn’t that the angel’s problem?”

“Well Sammy, angel ain’t gonna sort out their problems, if they’re all dying” Dean smirked “so maybe we should lean a hand”

**********

Gabriel watched from the corner of the diner, he knew Dean would take the bait, no matter how much he denied his love for the male population, he couldn’t lie to Gabriel, and Gabriel knew Dean was hot for Castiel but Dean would never admit it to anyone. Gabriel wasn’t here for Dean though, oh no, he was here for Sammy, little Sammy, Gabriel could feel the frustration rolling off him, maybe Gabriel was being a little mean but hey, Dean and Sam had tried to kill him on numerous occasions, he already got his revenge on Dean, killing him over and over, even though that hurt Sam more, but still. 

Once the boys had finished their meals, they gathered their things and papers, Dean had pulled a few notes from his back pocket and dropped them onto the table, Gabriel knew where they were heading so he decided to go invisible girl and chill in the back of the impala, hey, no point in him wasting his energy in flying when he can hitch a ride with the Winchesters. Gabriel quickly followed the boys out to the car and slipped into the back seat. The whole journey Gabriel couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, he could see Sam wriggling in the passenger seat and he could still feel the frustration rolling off Sam and the more he could see Sam getting aggravate the more he was pleased with himself. Sure Gabriel was going to let him relieve himself, just, not yet, he still wanted to have some fun. He had impersonated a trickster; he guessed some of that persona was still resonating inside him.

**********

Once they pulled up in Indiana, Sam and Dean found a small, cheap, motel, and they settled in quickly. Sam set up his laptop on the small table that was in the kitchen part of the room and Dean changed into a cheap suit and grabbed his gun off the bed

“Okay, I'm going to head to the local police station, see if they can fill me in on what they’re calling ‘mysterious deaths’” Dean smirked using quotation marks with his hands and before Sam could question Dean's eager attitude, he was gone, Sam just sighed, he was curious to know why Dean was so interested in helping the angels, or why he was so eager to start, but he just brushed it off and went to research, he wanted to know who or what was killing the angels.

Dean was back in about two hours with information, he said that the police found a connection between all the angelic murders, at each crime scene there was a set of charred wings behind each of the victims, burned into the ground, Sam shared the same expression that Dean had when the police told him and he wouldn’t of believed it if he handed seen it himself. 

After hours of research the boys were getting now where and good old Gabriel decided it was time to pop in and give his advice, obviously it wasn’t all hugs and kisses when they boys realized it was him.

“Gabriel?” Dean growled “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked cautiously stepping towards him

“I came to offer a helping hand” Gabriel smiled “I want to help, my brothers and sisters are dying, and I know you two are on the case” 

“Look Gabriel, we don’t need your help, all we know you could be here to kill me, again” Dean snarled, 

“Oh Dean-o, if I wanted you dead, you would already be 6ft under”

“Oh bite me Gabriel” Dean snapped

“Maybe later big boy” Gabriel fired back

“Ok, put your rulers away, both of you, Dean we could use all the help we can get, and having an angelic helper on our side might not be so bad” Sam reasoned with Dean

“Yeah Dean, listen to Samquatch, I can help” Gabriel smirked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer

Sam turned to glared at Gabriel for the stupid nickname, “Look, do you even have any idea of what is killing the angels?” 

“Well, all I know is that it ain’t the demons, these are angel kills, committed by other angels, see when daddy left the building, some angels blamed our siblings and some actual took their rage out on our siblings, but I'm not sure which angel is committing these crimes, I suggest we have a little looksy and see if I can feel any sign of grace from the angel, maybe I can tell which angel is doing this” 

So they three amigos decided to go to the first crime scene, then the second, then the third, they finally gave up after the 7th crime scene, the boys were exhausted, but in different ways. Dean was exhausted from hearing Gabriel say he couldn’t feel anything, he was exhausted from failing, so he decided to hit the bar and grab a quick fuck from someone, whereas Sam, Sam was exhausted by Gabriel in a different way, Gabriel kept mentioning things, like sexual things, now Sam was used to innuendos but the ones Gabriel was making were straight from the dreams, Gabriel was touching Sam an awful lot every time he mentioned something in the dream he touched Sam in the place he was talking about, for example, when he talked about sweet spots on the neck, Gabriel’s fingers grazed over a small place on Sam's neck, and Sam knew that was where his sweet spot was, Sam knew because the faceless man liked to suck on it an awful lot.

Then it struck Sam like a bolt of lightning, that voice, that god damned voice. Gabriel you little bastard, you sneaky, teasing little bastard, oh Gabriel was so not getting away with this.

“Hey, Gabe, I’m gonna hop into the shower, you wanna take over to research?” Sam asked innocently as Gabriel swiped another beer from the fridge. 

“Sure Samquatch, sure the shower will do you some good” Gabriel winked as Sam rolled his eyes, but nevertheless Sam pushed himself up from the table and walked into the bathroom, leaving Gabriel to sit at the laptop and to some work.

Sam smirked, Dean wasn’t going to be back until morning, maybe Gabriel would like a taste of his own medicine, Sam had a quick shower and grabbed the smallest towel that he could find and it just about covered him, he planned on teasing Gabriel just like Gabriel had done to him, and Sam was going to frustrate him. Sam opened the bathroom door realising the steam that had built up inside. Gabriel looked up from the computer just in time to see Sam bend over the bed to grab a pair of boxer, bending over the bed made the towel rise up and Gabriel got a glance at the ass of Sam Winchester, and boy was it a sight. Sam ‘accidentally’ let go of the towel and it dropped to the floor, but Sam was in no rush to pick it up because he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him, scanning over him. Sam couldn’t stop the small smirk that slipped onto his as he turned around,

“Oh, I forgot you were here, any luck?” Sam asked casually, as he slipped on the pair of black boxers

Sam had honestly never seen Gabriel flustered “Um, I, Um no, nothing, I couldn’t find anything” Gabriel’s eyes were running over Sam's chest and Sam's smirked, he walked over to Gabriel and leaned over his shoulder to read what was on the laptop screen and pressed against Gabriel’s back, Sam radiated heat and he knew it. Gabriel was fidgeting in his seat as Sam was reading over his shoulder, breathing down his neck. Sam backed up to grab a beer from the fridge and when he turned around Gabriel was standing in front of him, Sam did a little jump and raised his eyebrow, but Gabriel just kept looking into his eyes, then Gabriel slammed Sam into the wall making Sam drop his beer.

“How long have you known?” Gabriel growled in Sam's face, “I read your mind, Sam, how long have you known?”

Sam smirked “I only figured out it was you today”, Gabriel glared “you kept me frustrated for so long, I was only trying to get some justice” 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and smirked, “You got your justice” Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand a put it on his zipper “See what you did” he fake glared.

“Have you seen what you’ve done to me?” Sam growled “One little boner isn’t what I call justice”

Gabriel chuckled “Well, you ain’t getting the justice you want, but I can give you something else you want?”

Sam scoffed “Oh yeah and what do I want?”

Gabriel leaned up to Sam's ear and whispered “Release” 

Gabriel reached down to Sam's boxers and palmed Sam's cock through them, as he roughly kissed Sam, all teeth and tongue, Sam moaned into the kiss as he flipped them around, pinning Gabriel up against the wall and kissing him with just as much force as Gabriel had kissed him. Sam grabbed a fistful of Gabriel's hair, while kissing him and lifted Gabriel’s legs and Gabriel wasted no time in wrapping them around Sam's waist, Sam cupped Gabriel’s ass and carried the shorter man to one of the beds. Sam wasted no time throwing Gabriel on the bed, Sam felt really under dressed only being in boxer, Sam crawled on top of Gabriel and ripped his purple shirt popping the buttons on it

“Oh Sammy, I like the rough side of you” Gabriel remarked as Sam pulled Gabriel's jeans off and discarded them on the floor, leaving both of them in boxers, “Oh come on Sammy, don’t stop there” Gabriel provoked him as Sam growled, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again, grinding into him, Sam started to kiss Gabriel's neck, then he started to suck and bite on his neck making sure to leave a mark, “C’mon Sam, you're killing me” Gabriel moaned as Sam reached into Gabriel's boxers and started to stroke Gabriel's junk. Gabriel knew what Sam was trying to do but Gabriel wasn’t going to last, Gabriel flipped them over and with a snap of his fingers, there boxers were gone. Gabriel positioned himself just about Sam's cock before going down on Sam, both men let out strangled moans as Gabriel leaned down to kiss Sam's chest and Sam thrust up pushing himself deeper into Gabriel. Gabriel started to move, faster on Sam and Sam was enjoying the view, “I'm really regretting... making you wait this long Sam” Gabriel moaned out and Sam arched his back thrusting in sync with Gabriel, 

“I bet you are, see what you’ve been missing Gabe” Sam smirked pulling Gabriel down to kiss him again 

Gabriel smirked as he continued to fuck himself on Sam's cock, and Sam reach out and started to stroke Gabriel's slow and torturously, 

“Fuck, Gabe, I'm close” Sam hissed out as he quickened his stroking pace and Gabriel quickened his riding pace, Sam held it for as long as he could, he wanted to cum with Gabriel and when Gabriel said he was ready Sam couldn’t hold it any longer,

Both boys were exhausted, sweaty and tired, well Gabriel wasn’t tired, angels don’t sleep, but he sure as hell could lie beside Sam, which was what he intended to do, lie beside an exhausted Sam, and maybe go for round two in the morning if Dean wasn’t back.


End file.
